Hearts poetry
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: yeah I went back to Ziggy and Dr K, just a little fluff, the doctor finds some thrown away poetry and it sets her thinking.


Just a little bit of random fluff, I do like fluff, any way for Dr K and Ziggy as always, I hope you enjoy no twins in this so some were before they turn up. Oh yeah I don't own any f the characters here, please excuse the not too good poetry, it is supposed to be Ziggys poetry I've broken I danno how many rules to make it this way XD lol!

Hearts poetry.

The first time the doctor found one it was just laying round the garage a few scribbled words on a piece of paper that had been screwed up into a ball and missed the bin. Out of curiosity she opened the paper up to read it's the few lines that were laid down on the page in a flowing hand.

There is no place

No where I can hide my face

From the love

Of the one I be love.

The doctor found she wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be but it somehow wasn't quite right, obviously why it had ended up in the bin. Unsure quiet why she did so the doctor kept this one stanza of the poem carefully tucking it away in a draw at her desk. Then with that done the young woman discarded the half finished poems presence beside the bin till a few days later yet another appeared in exactly the same place once again screwed up and discarded.

With you in my heart

I feel like I've lost a part

Of my heart and my soul

And oh how it has left a hole.

The brunet rescued this stanza to, as she looked at it Doctor K realised it was the same handwriting from before, so she flattened the poem carefully and added it to the one she had previously saved. Yet again a week later the doctor spotted yet another piece of this screwed up paper with the familiar handwriting on it, carefully she lifted the sheet and opened it up. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the lines it held and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Oh how I wish I had the words

To make myself heard

But all the time I see her

And life becomes a blur.

These random pieces of poem were making the doctor curious she couldn't help but wonder who the poet was and also who they were writing to? At first the brunet had thought maybe it was Dillon writing to Summer but had quickly dismissed this as highly unlikely given his character. This left her with very little to go on, as far as she was aware none of the rangers were in love yet these few lines that the young woman kept finding regularly showed that she was quiet wrong.

There were so many questions that the young woman had buzzing round in her head, this mysterious poet was quiet a little puzzle the three ranges left with Dillon out of the running didn't particularly strike her as poets either but one of them just had to be. Firstly there was Scott the red ranger was so much of a fighter that it seemed unlikely he would turn poet for any woman. Flynn well that could be a more likely prospect he did have a gentler side to him. Lastly was Ziggy to be honest the doctor wasn't sure if he would be able to write something like this but that didn't men he couldn't. Well at least reviewing the three men in her mind had actually narrowed the field considerably; it really left only Ziggy and Flynn as contenders for the poet.

Doctor K loved puzzles like this they were such fun to solve and this poet was the best puzzle that she had seen for ages.

A day later the doctor found yet another this time it wasn't screwed up it was sitting on one of the tables around the garage. Carefully the doctor lifted it from where it lay and scanned the lines that had been written so carefully.

My love she lives in an ivory tower

Shut away from the world in her bower

She has all the knowledge and power

Her love would be like a flower.

I wish my love would bloom

But I know I am doomed to gloom

And although I fume

I know I must shut my heart in a tomb.

The doctor had never read anything like this before, it was simple yet it was beautiful, she could feel the love of this poet and the sadness, her heart ached, she could feel tears pricking her eyes, nothing the brunette had read before had made her feel like this.

The rangers came walking in to find the doctor standing there staring at a sheet of paper and looks pail. "Hey Doc you okay?" Asked Summer concerned rushing over to where she stood.

"Yes fine I just got distracted by a thought; the young woman went to tuck away the sheet of paper but was stopped by Summer.

"Hey what's this?" The blond asked her curiously, pulling the poem out of the Doctor's grasp very gently. "Oh a poem, wow it's lovely, how very romantic I wonder who wrote it?"

"That's exactly what I've been wondering, I have been finding parts of poems all over the place but never a complete one and it has to be one of you gentlemen because you're the only ones who ever come in here." The brunette said turning to face the four men.

The male rangers looked at each other none of them quiet knew what to say admitting to writing poetry especially romantic poetry wasn't exactly something any man wanted to do, eventually Dillon spoke up deciding honesty was best. "I can freely admit it's not me poetry just isn't my thing."

"I figured as much." Said the doctor with a satisfied nod to the black ranger, she turned her attention to the remaining three. "Well what about the rest of you?"

"Umm well don't go looking at me poetry isn't for me either." Scott said with a shrug.

The doctor turned her gaze onto the last two rangers. "Well I have to admit I was kind of expecting to be left with you two, no offence to the other two but this kind of thing just isn't in their personality. So come on which one of you two has been trying to write poetry?"

The last two rangers looked at each other and then back at the doctor, it was Flynn who answered. "Maybe neither of us wants to admit to it, after all if its romantic poetry it's for some one that one of us loves right? So maybe neither of us wants to say because if we confess to it then we might get asked who we love and whichever of us it is might not want to tell that."

"You have a point." The doctor said with a sigh. "Once we knew which one of you wrote it I'm sure we would all want to know who it's for and that's not fair on either of you especially if you haven't told the girl yet."

Ziggy gave the doctor a little bow. "Why thank you for understanding how we feel."

In silence the two young men left the room, the Doctor had the impression that they were going to have a long talk about what to do now the presence of the poet amongst the rangers was known. The doctor wanted so badly to creep after the pair of them and listen in on their discussion but this felt far to underhanded for her to even contemplate, if she was going to find out who the poet was out of the pair of them then she was going to do so by honest means or not at all.

The next time the young woman found a poem it had been left on her desk, with eager anticipation she lifted the poem up and began to read.

My lady in white

You shine such a bright

Searching light

For what do you seek?

Why do you look so bleak?

My interest you peak.

I am but the rhyme

No more than a hearts mime

Yet you see me as a crime.

Turned poet by love I am

Form my heart the poetry swam

This be true no sham.

This poem was talking directly to her, the doctor wasn't too surprised and was quiet sure the poet didn't mean for her to try and answer him. The young woman let out a sigh as much as she was enjoying the puzzle this poet represented she couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman his earlier poems had been to, the doctor felt that it would be nice to be loved by someone as much as this poet clearly loved his lady.

Love was something that Doctor K had never had time to think about before, well at least not until the poet had accidently waltzed into her life and woken up a desire for love that she hadn't even known she possessed before.

It somehow made her feel a little sad and she sniffed loudly, a hand appeared offering her a leaf green handkerchief, without looking up the doctor accepted it and dried her eyed.

"Lady pray tell me why do you cry?

And let out so deep a sigh?

Are you lonely or are you sad?

I hope to heaven it's nothing bad.

For you smile is much sweeter

It warms me like a heater

It fills my heart with gladness

And I wonder if it's madness.

To find myself loving you

Oh please give me a clue

If my heart can reach you

Oh please tell me true."

With a start the doctor quickly span round but even as she did so all she saw was the back of a jacket and the door closing. Slowly the doctor looked down at her hands, her eyes widened as she saw the green handkerchief in her hands, with a gasp the brunette rose from where she had been sitting she flew out of the door that the poet had gone through.

Soon Doctor K found herself in the main garage, her eyes scanned the area, her eyes fell on the green ranger and she made her way over to where Ziggy stood quietly. Gently she placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, slowly he turned to face her, silently the doctor held out the handkerchief to him. "Thank you for letting me borrow this Ziggy."

"You're welcome . . . wait, did you just call me Ziggy?" He couldn't help but ask her amazed.

"Well yes, I believe I did. Oh yes that reminds me. . ." Gently the doctor reached up she stroked the side of Ziggys face. "My poet." She whispered to him softly and the green ranger blushed slightly.

"Yes my lady." He answered quietly leaning into her hand on his cheek. "You don't mind that I've been trying to write poetry for you?" The green ranger asked the doctor nervously.

"No, in fact it's wonderful, it made me realise just how much I had been missing love or wanting love."

"My lady I have to ask, is there any chance any hope you might feel for me as I do for you?"

Slowly their eyes met, the doctor was rendered speechless for a few moments by the intensity in Ziggys eyes, as she looked into those eyes the young woman knew there was really only one answer to the ranger's question. "Yes Ziggy I love you too. I didn't realise what the feeling was at first but now I know all those poems were for me I can't help but love you more."

The green ranger let out a relived sigh and smiled down at the doctor. "I'm so very glad to hear that I was rather worried you would reject me."

"I couldn't reject you somehow or another you've worked your way into my heart and I rather like you being there, despite the fact you occasionally drive me crazy."

The young man smiled at her softly, he leant down and kissed her softly, with a delighted gasp the doctor leant into him and returned the kiss. The rest of the rangers watched them smiling at their new found happiness and that the mystery of the poet had finally and simply been put to rest.


End file.
